Awakening
by likeatumbleweed
Summary: Loki stakes his claim on his mother's handmaiden, and helps her grow in the process. One-shot.


**A/N - This was my submission for the Loki's Dirty Whispers Winter Fanfiction Contest (on Tumblr). If you read my story Illusion, you will recognize 2/3 of this story in it. That contest had a strict 3,000 word limit, and it ended up not being nearly long enough to tell the story my mind conjured. But here's the original _much_ abridged version. :) Sentences with asterisks were the "whispers" I used from the contest.**

* * *

"Sister, you aren't still sleeping are you?" The shades on your bedchamber windows are suddenly drawn back, allowing sunlight to spill over your face.

You groan and pull the covers over your head. "Edmund," you grumble from under the blankets. "I'm not called to be at the palace until later. Can't you allow me some sleep?"

He pulls the covers back, exposing you to the sun yet again. "I'm so sorry," he says, sounding anything but. "Queen Frigga has requested your presence early. She sent me personally to retrieve you."

This gets your attention. Having only recently been assigned to the Queen as her head handmaiden, you would never do anything to risk losing your position. And Edmund, one of the royal guards, would never let you do anything to risk his.

You jump from the bed and pull on your robe, hastening to ready yourself for the day.

* * *

The palace is bustling with people and activity when you arrive, in preparation for the evening's celebration for the Queen's birthday. Fresh flowers are being delivered, food is being prepared, and the banquet hall is being decorated in the jewel tones Queen Frigga prefers.

Edmund leaves you near the kitchen to report to the guard station. "I'm sure I'll see you sometime this evening," he says. "However, as soon as you're able, you should return home."

He notes your puzzled look and leans in close. "I've seen the way some of the other guards look at you. Get some drink in them, and their flattery might cause you to make a decision you will regret in the morning," he warns. "I would certainly not appreciate having to defend my sister's honor tonight."

You sigh, resisting the urge to slap the smug smile off of his face before you turn and hurry down the corridor to the Queen's chambers

Your brother could not be more mistaken about your desires. You have no interest in the attentions of the other guards; they are all rough, brutish men, and while that may be enough for most Asgardian women, you want more than just physical power.

No, what truly stimulates you is a man with intellect, whose mind is sharp and focused. A man of piercing wit and charm who doesn't relegate good conversation to "a woman's hobby".

A man like Prince Loki.

It is quite obvious that the Queen loves both of her sons dearly, but you can tell she has a particularly strong bond with Loki. Nearly every day when arriving for your duties, you have found him with her, deep in conversation about every topic imaginable, from art to horses to food.

As you enter the Queen's chambers, you see that today is no different. The Queen is seated at her desk, while Loki leans upon it, his hands animatedly emphasizing every word he says. You try not to be obvious as you take in the sight of him.

He is all long limbs and grace. His pale skin, angular features, and astonishing green eyes are all set off by a frame of dark hair. The Queen says something that he finds funny, causing him to smile broadly, and you are once again struck by how stunning he is.

You lose yourself for a moment, holding your gaze an instant too long, and he looks up from his conversation and directly at you. Your eyes drop immediately, and you begin to smooth out imagined wrinkles in the front of your dress, trying to take the attention off the blush burning on your cheeks.

"My Queen," you manage. "You sent for me?"

"Ah yes!" she replies. "I was just preparing a list of things I need for you to take care of before this evening." She stands up, handing you a sheet of paper. "Right now I must go and speak to the kitchen staff, but if you have any questions I will return soon." She starts in the direction of the door, turning back to ask Loki if he can accompany her.

"Yes of course, Mother," he replies, "but if you'll give me just a moment, I needed to look at your books. There is a volume I have been intending to borrow," he says, fixing his eyes on you. "Don't wait for me - I'll catch up shortly."

You hear the Queen's footsteps as she leaves, and you are suddenly very aware that you and the prince are alone. You look at the list the Queen gave you, reading the same lines over and over as you struggle to look occupied.

The prince walks to the nearest bookshelf and removes the first book he comes to without even reading the spine. He then starts to leave, stopping just as he's next to you. He reaches up and traces the curve of your arm with the back of his hand. He leans in closely, whispering, "Your quickening pulse, your flushed cheeks, the longing in your eyes - they all betray your desire. You may try to deny it, but I will bed you this night, and you will take me - all of me - eagerly."*

You shudder in a breath, shocked by his brazenness. You attempt a retort, but you find yourself unable to form a coherent thought that doesn't involve you doing unspeakable things with him in his bedchambers.

You blink, and turn to face him. "Prince Lok-," you start, but your words fade on your tongue. You don't know how he has done it, but he has vanished, leaving you alone with only your increasingly indecent thoughts to keep you company. You collapse into the nearest chair and wonder how you will make it through the rest of the day intact.

* * *

You are grateful you brought another dress to wear for the celebration, one that you feel is flattering in all the right places. You wear your hair up to keep it out of your way as you go about your evening's duties.

The evening crawls by, your stomach erupting into flutters every time you catch a glimpse of Loki. He is never far away, shadowing your footsteps in what seems like an attempt to push you completely over the edge.

Not for the first time, you wonder sadly if all of this is just a game to him, and if you are just another piece to be played with and discarded when the game concludes. But you know at this point you could no sooner stop playing than you could stop breathing.

After what seems like an eternity, you are finished with the last of your tasks. You go to grab one final tray of food to return to the kitchen before you leave for the night, when a hand on your arm stops you.

"My mother has no more need of you this evening," Loki says, pulling you close to him. "You belong to me now. Shall we withdraw to my chambers?"

He takes your hand and you glide through the crowd, dizzy with anticipation. You feel as though every eye is following you. You suddenly feel so plain next to him, and you wish you had time to freshen up.

As if reading your thoughts, he turns to you."You are a creature of exquisite grace and beauty. Never question that I am the envy of every man here tonight."*

* * *

Loki's chambers are on the opposite side of the palace, so he decides a shortcut through the palace gardens will be the most expeditious route.

As you turn a corner, you hear a familiar voice, and before you are able to step from the shadows you stop short, allowing the dark to hide the two of you a moment longer.

You risk a peek around the turn, and see your brother Edmund, an Asgardian maiden giggling at his side. He is whispering in her ear, and the blush she sprouts, evident even in the dim light, tells you that his intentions are far from innocent.

"Ah, it seems we aren't the only passionate creatures on the prowl tonight," says Loki. "But why have you stopped? I'm not above having you right here," he continues, breathing a kiss onto your neck, "but surely you want a bit more privacy?"

The thought of being taken by him out in the open where all of Asgard could happen upon you almost unravels your mind. "I-I'm sorry my Prince," you stammer. "But that is my brother. I cannot allow him to see us together."

"Why not?" he asks, his brows knitting together. "Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" He looks genuinely wounded by the idea.

"Absolutely not! It's just...well, my brother is very, shall we say...overprotective? He would never allow us to pass without a disapproving comment."

You steal a look around the corner again, just in time to see Edmund and his prize make their way behind a stand of tall rose bushes, his hands deftly beginning to unlace the front of her dress.

Loki looks at you in disbelief. "He disapproves of your pleasure, yet he chooses to satisfy his own lust in the gardens of the palace? This is unacceptable." His eyes narrow just a bit, and a small smile plays at his lips. "How about we have a bit of fun at his expense?"

"Oh, no - I couldn't.." you begin to protest, but Loki stops you with the slightest of kisses to your lips.

"Dearest, I too have an older brother who would condemn me to a life of his rules if I allowed it. Let me show you how it feels to take some of the control you always wanted but never truly had."

He turns to the bushes and raises his hand, splaying fingers that have taken on a ghostly green hue. His hand suddenly drops, and every last leaf and petal falls to the ground, leaving Edmund and his now topless lover completely exposed behind the bare branches.

You barely register their shouts of surprise and indignation as Loki turns to you beaming, takes your hand, and quickly leads you down the nearest path.

* * *

You hurry through the hallways, still laughing at the sight of your brother's embarrassment. Suddenly you stop in front what can only be the door to his chambers, and the understanding of what will occur on the other side of it is nearly enough for you to reconsider.

Loki pauses for a moment to look at you, judging your consent. Trusting him implicitly, you hold his gaze and nod. He opens the door and stands to one side, placing his hand on the small of your back to guide you through the doorway.

His chambers are slightly smaller than those of the Queen, but lined floor to ceiling with bookshelves, all of them heavy with volumes of material. You step away from him and scan them quickly, noting the different subjects and languages. "This is truly amazing," you say, awestruck.

"You may study any of them you like," he says, locking the door. "But another time," he adds huskily. "At this moment, reading is the furthest thing from my mind."

He closes the distance between you in two strides, pulling you to him with one hand while the other makes quick work of the pins in your hair. "You are absolutely breathtaking," he says softly as your hair tumbles to your shoulders, and you've never in your life felt more beautiful.

His fingers trace the curve of your jaw, and he lifts your head up to him, leaning in to press his lips to yours, first gently, and then more insistently. His thumb puts the slightest amount of pressure on your chin, and you open your mouth to his.

His hands drop to your back, unbuttoning your dress with an urgency bordering on frenzy. He leisurely pulls the top of the dress down and over the swell of your breasts, allowing it to fall and pool at your feet. In anticipation of this moment, you have decided to forgo all undergarments, and he draws in an uneven breath as he pulls back and takes in the sight of you.

"Gods..." he manages, as he suddenly lifts you up and out of the dress. On impulse, you wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. He is still fully clad, but you can feel the hard length of his arousal through his clothing, pressing directly against your center.

He walks to the bed, every step increasing the friction between your bodies, and lays you down across the sheets. You are completely stripped of any remaining inhibition, and you allow your legs fall to the sides, boneless and weak. Loki leans over you, and his hand slowly trails down your body - over your breasts, your stomach, down the inside of your thigh, and then returning to your core, where his fingers slide easily into you.

"You are absolutely drenched, my love," he sighs. "And all for me." He smiles down at you, and you know you are helpless to oppose anything he asks of you.

You raise your hands to explore his garments, desperately searching for access. You want to feel his skin on yours. "Allow me," he says, standing up and making quick work of shedding his clothes.

He permits you only a moment to admire his naked form before he's once again balanced over you, his mouth and hands exploring every inch of your body. Soon he grabs your leg behind your knee, pulling it up and out, as he settles his weight on you and positions himself at your entrance.

"Forgive me...my intentions were to make this last as long as possible," he says between kisses, "but I cannot hold back a moment longer, darling." He abandons the last of his restraint and sinks into you in one quick motion.

Your feet trace the backs of his legs as you shift yourself to accommodate him, and you plant your feet into his backside, using the leverage to rock your hips to match his rhythm.

"Tell me that you belong to me," he demands. "Tell me that no one makes your toes curl the way they do when I thrust inside of you. Tell me how no one has made you feel this way… only me."*

"O-only you! Please...I'm yours..." you whimper. "Yours alone."

"Mine,"* he says, drawing the word out slowly and methodically to hang in the air between you, even as he quickens his pace.

You reach up, burying your hands in his hair, and pull his mouth to yours. You slide your palms down his neck, his back, his thighs, marveling at the feel of his muscles as he drives into you. There is such hidden power in him - compared to other Asgardian males, he is considered lithe and lean - but brute strength is no match for his desire. He is utterly feral in his intensity.

You break the kiss, gasping for breath and arching your back to him, your mind lost to the feelings. You close your eyes, allowing every other sense to take over. The sounds of your breathing, heavy and laced with involuntary moans and gasps. The lingering taste of his kisses on your tongue. The slick sheen of his skin beneath your fingers.

Every nerve in your body is alight, and you realize with astonishment that your release is close. You close your eyes tightly as you concentrate, when you feel his hand on your cheek.

"No, open your eyes," he groans. "I want to see it when you come undone against me, feel your body clench around mine while you look into my eyes and know that you are forever mine."*

You open your eyes just as it hits you, and it takes every ounce of strength you have to not lose focus on him. You cry out in nearly wordless affirmation; the only punctuation between sounds is his name on your tongue, repeated like a prayer.

His own release follows almost immediately, his body shuddering as his head falls to your chest. You feel the warmth of his breath on your skin as his breathing gradually returns to normal.

Eventually, he raises his head and smiles mischievously. "That was glorious," he says. "But we're not _nearly_ finished yet."

* * *

Dawn breaks with you snuggled in the crook of Loki's arm, your body a collection of pleasant aches. You don't want to move, but you know that you must leave before your brother sends out a search party.

You extricate yourself from his embrace without waking him and swing your legs over the side of the bed. You are about to stand when you hear his voice.

"Please, don't leave," he says, and you swear you hear a hint of sadness in his words.

"I don't wish to," you say. "But I will be missed at home."

"I will accompany you there," he says, and his tone brooks no argument. "I will not be hidden away; you are mine now, and I wish for all of Asgard, especially your brother, to know it."

Before long, you find yourself unlocking the door to the apartment you share with Edmund, only to have him tear it open, an admonishment already escaping his lips.

"Sister! Where in the Nine Realms have you-" he starts, only to have his words die at the sight of Prince Loki at your side.

"Your sister was with me all night," Loki says, and the shock on Edmund's face is priceless. "We are only here to gather some of her things; she will be staying with me for some time."

You start to brush past your brother, when you turn to him. "By the way, I believe you left something at the palace last night."

Loki flicks his wrist ever so slightly, and Edmund's jaw drops as rose petals and leaves materialize out of the air to fall at his feet.


End file.
